1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating removal process for a golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to a prime coat, indicia and clear coat removal process for a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls are typically finished by applying a paint layer, an indicia and a clear coating over various polymer layers. Typically, the cover layer of the golf ball has an aerodynamic pattern such as dimples or a tubular lattice network.
During the finishing process, cosmetic blemishes may appear on the golf balls. If these cosmetic blemishes cannot be removed, the golf ball is scraped or relegated to range ball status. Due to the expense of manufacturing premium golf balls such as the CALLAWAY GOLF® HX® TOUR golf ball, it would be desirable to correct cosmetic blemishes to avoid having to scrape golf balls.
However, any process would have to avoid damaging the aerodynamic pattern while removing the coating layers and indicia (typically a logo).